corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Luffy
Luffy is a Rahkshi of Elasticity, eldest of the group of siblings collectively called "The Clique," and a member of the Corpus Rahkshi student body. General Information Appearance As a Rahkshi of Elasticity, Luffy's natural armor coloration is tan. His armor is a tad sparse, revealing his black robotic skeleton. His left eye is blue, and his right eye is red. Upon his shoulders, he has painted his personal emblem, a hollow circle divided diagonally by one blue line and one red line. His knuckles are frequently bandaged, and his tongue is almost always dangling from his mouth. Personality Despite technically being the oldest of his siblings, Luffy acts like the youngest. He is very childlike, with little knowledge of how the world outside his birthing tube works. He lacks refined fighting skills, preferring to use his stretchy arms to grab things or hug others instead of punching. When he does lapse into proper, Rahkshi-like anger, it's usually for childish reasons. Skills and Abilities At Level 2, Luffy is able to squeeze through narrow cracks and crevices. His Rahkshi suit's limbs are capable of stretching up to a bio-and-a-half in length. Relationships Booger In Luffy's mind, he and Booger (whom he affectionately refers to as "Drippy Guy") are best friends. In reality, though, Booger has yet to reciprocate any major feelings of friendship. Torc Luffy has not had much interaction with Torc (whom he refers to as "Yellow Dude"), but has taken a shine to him nonetheless. Sim Xire Luffy has not had much interaction with Sim (whom he refers to as "Blue Guy"), but has taken a shine to him nonetheless. He finds Sim's overtly cautious attitude to be a tad depressing, and attempts to serve as his "voice of fun." Pyle Luffy is Pyle's brother. He likes him, but Pyle does not seem to like him back. Biography Early History Taken from Luffy's official profile: "Luffy was sheltered from the moment he was conceived. As his Makuta's first successful Rahkshi in a while, it would do no good to damage it so soon. This later turned out to be a big mistake; the sheltering turned Luffy from a creature to be feared into a creature to be cuddled. If the other Makuta knew about this, then they'd have a fit. So Luffy's "dad" shipped him off to Corpus Rahkshi in the hopes that the harsh environment would mold Luffy into the being of nightmares he was meant to be." Within Corpus Rahkshi At some point prior to The Seventh Assignment, Luffy was present in the Library, where he attempted to sort out a scuffle that occurred because of Glaciem Ignis. The approach of several foul-spirited students angered him, and he attempted to instigate a fight before being stopped by Grim. He departed to the Refectory to cool off, and witnessed a fight between Vaalku and Poly. Luffy was present in the Gym for the assembly heralding The Seventh Assignment. He immediately took a liking to his fellow student Booger, and proposed that they form a team together, to which Booger agreed. The two attempted to befriend and team up with Reda, but she refused, sending Luffy careening into his brother Pyle. Their shenanigans caused them to waste time that could have been spent finding new teammates, and as such, when the assignment began, Luffy found himself on a team with Booger, Sim Xire, and Torc. As the team talked strategy, their noise attracted the attention of Team 1, and a skirmish began. Luffy initially found himself caught in a two-on-one battle between Tube and Paladin, but abandoned the fight to defend Booger from an attack by Thurisaz. The battle came to an end when Thurisaz offered his assistance to Booger's quest for revenge against Reda, an offer which Luffy gleefully accepted before hurrying off to find Sim, who had fled during the battle. Luffy's newly-enlarge team suddenly found themselves under attack by various Rahi; Luffy himself was ambushed by a Muaka. In an attempt to keep Booger from charging foolishly after the beast, Luffy was himself attacked by it, being teleported away just before meeting his demise within the Muaka's jaws. Trivia * Luffy is named after the main character of One Piece. * Luffy is Lan's favorite character to play as. * Luffy underwent a major personality overhaul in November 2017, to be more in-line with the personality described in his bio. Category:Characters Category:Rahkshi Category:Students